


Ракушки и полцарства в придачу

by Heimdallll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Ratings: G, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: За руку и сердце Отабек пообещал захватить все земли до моря





	Ракушки и полцарства в придачу

**Author's Note:**

> Cтепная!АУ; очень условные кочевники в очень условной степи
> 
> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

О том, что Отабек — княжий сын — смотрит на него, Юре несколько лет назад сказала едва сдерживающая смех Мила. Они тогда встали около небольшой реки. Был самый разгар лета, на небе — ни облачка, только золотое солнце да черные точки птиц. Степь окончательно выгорела, став из зеленой жухло-желтой на многие версты вокруг. Сразу по остановке они с Милой взяли кувшины и направились к вьющейся змеей реке. Но вода оказалась противно-теплой. В такой бы купаться. Но купаться они пойдут потом, когда расседлают коней и установят юрты. 

Юра забрал у деда большой кувшин, подождал спешащую к нему Милу и спустился к реке. За спиной по-родному шумело становище. Юра оглянулся, выискивая деда, но в очередной раз столкнулся взглядом с княжьим сыном. Он стоял около отца, поглаживая по шелковой гриве своего коня, и смотрел так, что внутри у Юры все переворачивалось. Под этим взглядом он застыл и не смог сдвинуться, пока Отабек сам не отвернулся. Юра отряхнулся, будто от воды, развернулся и едва ли не в лицо получил хихиканье от румяной Милы.

— Чего?

Она помотала рыжей головой, но улыбаться не перестала. 

— Да чего тебе надо, баба?

— Нет, ничего, — сказала она и с важным видом спустилась к реке. — Совершенно.

Тех девчонок, которые не умели махать мечом или стрелять из лука, бить было нельзя — это дед вдолбил ему в голову прочно. Но порой Мила бесила так, что очень хотелось. Юра поудобнее перехватил кувшин и спустился вслед за ней. Над рекой уже несся плеск, смех и детские крики. Юра зачерпнул в кувшин до самого края, поднатужился и забросил его себе на плечо, которое тут же промокло. Мила все еще улыбалась, стреляя в его сторону косыми взглядами. Бить девчонок было нельзя, а вот про обливание водой никто не говорил.

Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Мила сделала большие глаза.

— Ладно, ладно, только не ругайся, Юрочка, — они поднялись наверх, и только после этого она горячим шепотом продолжила: — Ты княжичу приглянулся. Вон какими взглядами тебя охаживает.

Юра споткнулся о собственную ногу и едва не опрокинул кувшин, но устоял. Однако немного воды все-таки плеснуло в сторону — прямо на идущих впереди девчонок. Они шарахнули в стороны и завизжали так, что заложило уши; Мила наконец расхохоталась, а Юра не удержался и мотнул кувшин в ее сторону. Смех превратился в новый визг. Юра крепко обхватил кувшин с остатками воды и припустил к становищу.

— А ну иди сюда, ты! — полетел ему вслед крик Милы.

Но Юра уже вбежал в толпу и быстро завилял между лошадьми и разворачивающимися юртами. Получив неполный кувшин, дед мягко пожурил Юру, однако его слова прошли мимо ушей. Что значит «приглянулся»? Глупость какая.

***

К полуденному пеклу становище затихало. Слишком жарко и лениво было что-то делать под большим палящим солнцем, и все заботы откладывались до вечера. Взрослые уходили в юрты — занимались домашними делами или друг другом, а дети высыпали к стремительно прогревающейся реке. Юра на правах старшего должен был остаться дома, чтобы с Яковом учиться северной грамоте, но сегодня тот лишь отмахнулся и ушел с дедом в соседнюю юрту. Юра решил, что со всеми оставшимися делами справится уже по прохладе, и засобирался купаться.

Их юрта стояла почти на краю становища, и чтобы дойти до реки, можно было просто обогнуть его слева, но Юра решил сделать огромный крюк через центр: ближе к обеду прибыли гости с востока. Они приезжали нечасто, но всегда с множеством даров и в диковинных одеждах. Все племя бегало посмотреть на красивых чужаков, привозящих с собой легкие ткани, деревянные книги, украшения и угощения. Юра надеялся, что в такую жару любопытных будет мало.

У самого княжеского шатра стояли две телеги, груженые восточным добром, и рядом с ними зевали разморенные стражники. В обычное время они погнали бы Юру, едва его выгоревшая льняная макушка показалась бы из-за юрт старейшин, но не в этот раз. Немного помявшись и убедившись, что никто кричать на него не собирается, Юра подошел еще ближе. Цветные ткани лежали большими рулонами: красные, синие, зеленые, с большими красивыми узорами, с тонкой вышивкой и простые. Вокруг княжеской юрты носилась, перекрикиваясь, прислуга, из-за дел даже не смотревшая в сторону телег. А Юре невыносимо хотелось подойти и потрогать эту ткань. Наверное, она была мягкой, как овечий пух. 

Влажный толчок в плечо вывел Юру из зачарованного оцепенения. Он машинально коснулся места удара и скривился: мокро и липко. У ног валялся надкусанный оранжевый плод. Юра поднял злые глаза и встретился взглядом с княжной Айгуль. Она смотрела нагло и насмешливо, взвешивая в маленькой ладошке еще один плод. Позади нее с обеспокоенным лицом что-то лепетала нянька, но Айгуль не обращала на нее внимания.

— Ты, северянин, не должен быть здесь, — звонким детским голосом сказала она и метнула следующий плод.

Юра быстро пригнулся, подхватил с земли уже упавший, нарочно раздавив его еще больше, и метнул в ответ. Он не целился, просто хотел напугать зазнавшуюся девчонку, но плод попал ей по лбу, брызнув остатками сока и мякоти. Они застыли друг напротив друга в почти одинаковом потрясении. Затем личико Айгуль скривилось, и она громко заревела.

— Что ты наделал! Что ты наделал! — запричитала нянька, разворачивая рыдающую княжну к себе и вытирая подолом перемазанное лицо.

На плач и крики начали подтягиваться слуги и зеваки. Юра стоял столбом и не мог вымолвить и слова. Если бы он промахнулся, то ничего бы не случилось. Княжна бы просто покричала и ушла. Но теперь его могли наказать. Дед этого не переживет. Да ну какого лешего! Юра опустил голову, завесив волосами глаза, и сжал руки в кулаки. Не он первый начал! А этой малявке надо было показать, что даже если она дочь князя, это не значит, что можно кидаться едой во всех прохожих. 

— Что тут происходит?

Голос прозвучал практически за спиной, и Юра резко обернулся. В паре шагов от него остановился Отабек. На нем была праздничная восточная одежда, и волосы были собраны в высокий куль. Отабек скрестил руки на груди, переводя взгляд со всхлипывающей Айгуль на хмурого Юру. Княжна вытерла тыльной сторой ладони нос и бросилась к брату.

— Он кинул в меня... этим, — она указала на второй плод, валявшийся неподалеку. — Не этим, а другим. Он оскорбил меня! 

— Да это она все! — не выдержал Юра и ткнул пальцем в Айгуль. — Я стоял, никого не трогал, а она в меня этим кинула!

Отабек отнял сестру от себя и, немного наклонившись, заглянул ей в глаза. 

— Ты меня не обманываешь, Айгуль?

Что-то было в его взгляде такое, от чего стало не по себе даже Юре. Айгуль же залилась краской, опустила глаза и всхлипнула. Отабек вздохнул, покачал головой и выпрямился. 

— Что мы говорили насчет твоего поведения? — Айгуль молчала, и Отабек продолжил. — Матери рассказывать не стану, ты сейчас же извинишься и пообещаешь, что не будешь бросаться в людей едой. 

Айгуль насупилась, но послушно повернулась к Юре и буркнула извинение. Юра отмахнулся и извинился в ответ: в конце-концов, она была всего лишь маленькой скучающей девочкой. Он сам, когда был совсем мелким, и не такое творил от скуки. Отабек удовлетворенно кивнул и вновь обратился к сестре:

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Тогда иди отмывайся. Как ты очаруешь того посла со слипшимися волосами?

Айгуль широко распахнула вмиг высохшие глаза, и ее щеки вспыхнули. Затем она подобрал платье и рванула к няньке, которую тут же потащила в сторону реки. Отабек смотрел им вслед, и в его глазах была улыбка. Солнце блестело на игле, удерживающей железный обруч вокруг куля, путалось в темных волосах. При взгляде на такого Отабека в груди у Юры екнуло.

Как все разошлись по своим делам, а фигура Айгуль скрылась за юртами, он обернулся к Юре и спросил:

— Все хорошо?

Прогоняя минутное наваждение, Юра тряхнул головой и отвел глаза в сторону телег.

— Все нормально. Она в плечо попала.

— Я посмотрю?

Юра считал это довольно бессмысленной затеей, но все же повернулся к Отабеку спиной и на всякий случай указал на подбитое плечо.

— Да, я вижу.

Прикосновение стало для Юры такой неожиданностью, что он крупно вздрогнул. Ощущение чужих пальцев тут же исчезло.

— Извини, — сказал Отабек. — Тут мякоть оставалась.

— Ничего.

Юра развернулся к Отабеку, и они оказались почти нос к носу. Отабек сделал шаг назад и неожиданно протянул руку.

— Ты будешь со мной дружить или нет?

Юра колебался не слишком долго. Он помнил слова Милы, помнил и тот взгляд, но Отабек предлагал дружбу, а не что-то еще, и отказать ему было очень сложно. Юра пожал ладонь и улыбнулся.

***

Великая степь, в которой он родился и вырос, по словам деда, была большой, а по ощущениям Юры и вовсе необъятной. Куда бы они с племенем не шли, везде была только она. Иногда им встречались другие кочевники, и у них все было точно так же, как у своих, но все равно по-другому: другие боги, меньше их, северян. Виктор как-то рассказывал, что в других племенах освобожденным северянам были не очень рады, и они возвращались домой. Им повезло оказаться там, где предыдущий князь был наполовину северянином, поэтому все освобожденные могли выбирать. Их, оставшихся, было человек триста — капля в море по сравнению с кочевниками.

Дед еще помнил, каково жить в деревянном доме на одном месте, а вот Юра этого уже не знал. Он и представить себе не мог, как это — не видеть над собой небесный купол и не понимать, что говорят другие (послы от северян рассеянно хмурились, когда с ними заговаривали на степном языке). Кочевую жизнь он не променял бы ни на что на свете. А когда-нибудь, после того, как станет мужчиной и все начнут его слушать, Юра займет место в княжьем совете и наконец уделает Виктора. Это было его мечтой, с которой он жил с того самого момента, когда Виктор начал зазнаваться и не держать обещаний.

С этой мечтой он дожил до того момента, как князь отправил на запад трех своих сыновей. Им предстояло дойти до самого края степи и дальше — к морю, чтобы подчинить своей воле жителей тех краев. Ради этого их племя объединилось еще с пятью и собрало огромное войско. Гоша, видевший его, рассказывал, что юрты стоят до самого горизонта. Юре тоже хотелось посмотреть, но он еще не прошел обряд совершеннолетия.

Зато проводить княжичей с войском пришло все племя. Оно толпилось в два ряда, оставляя колею для уходящих. Юра вклинился в толпу и ужом завертелся между галдящими людьми, подбираясь поближе. Продвинуться удалось всего на пару рядов, а потом толпа стала такой плотной, что Юре оставалось только вставать на носочки и ругаться сквозь зубы. Он не видел, как по колее шло войско, определяя происходящее только по возбужденному гудению толпы.

В какой-то момент она взорвалась выкриками и начала метаться. Юру закачало вместе с ней. Из обрывков разговоров он понял только, что кто-то из княжичей остановил коня и слез. Внезапно люди начали волнами расходиться в разные стороны, и Юра хотел отхлынуть вместе со всеми, не особо понимая причину, но сразу несколько рук толкнули его вперед, прямо на приближающегося княжича. Когда в сторону отступил последний человек, Юра оказался нос к носу с Отабеком. На нем был восточный доспех, из-за плеча торчал лук, черные волосы были заплетены в блестящую косу. Он смотрел на Юру как в тот раз, пару лет назад у реки, и от этого взгляда внутри все дрожало. Толпа перешла на шепот, а затем и вовсе затихла. Отабек протянул Юре руку ладонью вверх.

— Когда я завоюю земли до моря, ты дашь мне руку или нет?

Тишина над становищем висела такая, что можно было расслышать крики птиц высоко в небесах. Юра смотрел на протянутую ладонь в перчатке, а в голове была совершенная пустота. Отабек не двигался, ожидая ответа. Юра поднял на него глаза и сказал первое, что пришло на ум:  
— Сначала завоюй.

И будто порвалась тетива. Толпа вновь ожила, загудела, зарокотала и заискрила смехом. Отабек серьезно кивнул, будто принимал вызов, и пошел обратно. Люди начали затягивать дыру, а Юра почему-то оказался прямо у колеи, смотрящим в широкую спину, покачивающуюся от конского хода, пока она не скрылась из виду. Даже возвращаясь к деду, он зачем-то пару раз оглянулся.

С тех пор в жизни Юры все непоправимо изменилось. Еще вчера он был одним из местных северян, а теперь его провожали глазами, куда бы он ни пошел. Мила перестала хихикать и тоже смотрела, но с каким-то чисто женским умилением, от которого Юру воротило еще больше. Княжеская прислуга начала с ним здороваться, а княжны — улыбаться. Даже дед вел себя по-другому! Он будто решил опрокинуть на Юру всю свою заботу и ласку. Последний раз подобное Юра видел, когда выдавали замуж Любаву, и ему это все категорически не нравилось. Какого лешего? Он ничего не обещал! Земель до моря ого-го сколько! Да даже если Отабеку и удастся их завоевать, то опять же Юра ничего не обещал, как бы ни звучали его слова. 

Но, казалось, это было очевидно только для него одного.

***

Так почти минуло первое лето. За это время мало что изменилось. Разве что вернувшийся с востока Виктор привез с собой дары тамошнего князя, рабов и Юри Кацуки. Кацуки не говорил на известных Юре языках, но был обучен грамоте едва ли не лучше, чем княжеский писец. Прознав про это, князь сделал его учителем всей своей семьи. Как в итоге за низким столиком оказался Юра, было большой загадкой даже для него.

Он старался как мог, но вместо красивых иероглифов, которые выходили из-под кисти Кацуки, у него получались только каракули разной степени уродливости. Когда они только начали заниматься, Кацуки говорил, что каллиграфия должна приводить разум и чувства в порядок. Наверное, у него она действительно приводила что-то в порядок, но Юра бесился только сильнее. Читать у него получалось намного лучше, чем писать.

— Ну ты же хочешь войти в совет, Юрио? — сказал Виктор, когда Юра имел неосторожность об этом заикнуться. — А когда войдешь и в княжескую семью, цены тебе не будет.

— Ой, замолчи!

Благодаря Якову с Лилией он уже хорошо писал и читал на северном языке, а вот восточный давался ему тяжело, хоть Кацуки и не выказывал недовольства.

Когда кисть в очередной раз пошла не в ту сторону, в которую ее направлял Юра, он громко выругался, смел пергамент со стола и откинулся на пестрый ковер. Через шанырак было видно затянутое светлыми облаками небо, такое близкое, что казалось, его можно достать рукой.

— Юрио? — послышался тихий стук кисти, шорох одежды, а затем в поле зрения появилось обеспокоенное лицо Кацуки. — Все в порядке?

— Нет, — буркнул Юра.

Кацуки немного отодвинулся, но все еще маячил где-то на периферии зрения. Юра смотрел на небо и собирался с силами. Сейчас остынет и вернется к письму. Когда неожиданно полог отдернулся, и в юрту влетел Виктор, вздрогнули они оба.

— От княжичей гонец!

Юра подскочил быстрее, чем успел сообразить. Перед внутренним взором вновь мелькнула широкая спина. Это было первая весть с запада. 

— Что они передали? — Кацуки был настолько же спокоен, насколько неспокоен Юра.

Виктор сел рядом с ним, глянул на валяющийся у ног Юрин лист и ответил:  
— Они пересекли Великую степь и захватили первый город.

Сердце Юры забилось часто-часто, однако он проглотил рвавшийся наружу вопрос: кто погиб? Но Виктор одарил его всепонимающим взглядом и сказал:  
— Все княжичи живы. 

Что-то внутри Юры лопнуло, и он почувствовал невиданную легкость. День сразу стал лучше и ярче. Если так подумать, то и иероглифы не так сложны, нужно только приложить чуть больше усилий.

***

Гонцы приходили каждые несколько месяцев, чтобы сообщить об очередном осажденном или захваченном городе. И каждый раз Юра с замиранием сердца впитывал всю информацию. На третьем году погиб средний княжеский сын, на четвертом — старший. Отабек был пару раз ранен, но ничего серьезного. Племена продолжали продвигаться на запад, и иногда от них в степь приходили телеги, груженые добром.

На шестое лето гонцы приходить перестали. Юра по нескольку раз за день, во время домашних дел или на уроках с Яковом, Лилией или Кацуки, оглядывался на запад, выискивая усталую фигуру почти загнавшего коня гонца или прислушиваясь к разговорам окружающих. Но все было тихо. 

За эти шесть лет Юра вытянулся почти на две ладони. Он уже хорошо писал и говорил на нескольких неродных языках; иногда помогал княжескому летописцу, поэтому часто оказывался на племенных советах. 

Юра почти достиг того, к чему так стремился, но все же не чувствовал ни удовлетворения, ни покоя. Каждое утро вставал и смотрел на запад, но ничего не происходило. Каждую ночь ему снились темные глаза и протянутая рука. Иногда эти глаза слепо смотрели в чужое небо, а залитая кровью рука лежала на неподвижной груди. Тогда Юра вскакивал, хватая ртом воздух, выходил на улицу и долго любовался низким темным куполом, усыпанным звездами. 

К концу седьмого года безвестия племя пережило волнение и смирилось. Теперь спешащий по делам Юра временами ловил на себе печальные взгляды. Виктор и Кацуки вели себя нарочито беззаботно и старательно обходили опасные темы, а Мила была через чур игрива. Только дед, сильно постаревший за последнее время, продолжал дарить ему свою любовь в той же мере. Он был единственным, кто теперь не раздражал Юру. Зачем хоронить, если еще ничего не известно? Гонцы могут не доходить по многим причинам. Обозы тоже. Внутри Юры продолжала жить непоколебимая уверенность в том, что его кошмары — просто кошмары. С этой уверенностью он вставал и ложился. Отабек был жив, и никто не смог бы его в этом переубедить.

***

На седьмое лето приехали послы из небольшого северного княжества, стремящегося заручиться поддержкой кочевников в борьбе с более сильными соседями. Совет и посольство собрались в главном шатре. Юра тоже был там; ему впервые предстояло самому вести княжеское летописание. Кацуки сидел рядом и тоже записывал, но уже для себя. Когда они с Виктором уедут на восток, все это, возможно, попадет в нужные руки и сохранится для потомков.

Северяне сидели за большим, ломящимся от яств столом и завороженно смотрели на танцующих в центре юрты девушек. Они двигались с невыразимым изяществом, и пиалы, стоящие на их головах, даже не раскачивались. Когда Мила, держащая на голове полный чайник, резко качнулась назад, кто-то из северян громко ахнул. Мила эффектным движением взяла чайник в руки и разлила чай по протянутым к ней пиалам, которые почти тут же оказались перед гостями.

Когда танец закончился, князь встал со своего места, распахнул объятия и предложил гостям угощаться. Кто-то из северян громко восхитился танцем, и ему вторило согласное гудение. Юре тоже поднесли чай. Он отхлебнул самую малость и отдал обратно. Кацуки и вовсе отказался. Их дело было писать, и пиалы на столах только помешают. 

— Великий каан, — начал один из послов, когда все уважили хозяйское гостеприимство, — наш князь слышал, что шесть племен семь лет назад собрались вместе и отправились покорять западные земли. Какие вести?

Юра вскинулся, не дописав слово, и замер. Затаил дыхание и совет. Но не успел князь и вдохнуть для ответа, как в юрту влетел запыхавшийся стражник.

— Великий каан, войско возвращается!

***

Радостно галдящая толпа несла Юру за становище, но он и сам продирался вперед, в первые ряды. Невидимая рука крепко сжимала его сердце, и от волнения едва ли не тошнило. Что там? Кто там? Сколько вернулось? У них получилось? Что с Отабеком? Войско двигалось неспешно, но он готов был ждать хоть до завтрашнего утра.

Когда воины подъехали на такое расстояние, что стали видны лица, в племени началось волнение. Люди узнавали своих близких и кидались вперед. Взгляд Юры метался с одного всадника на другого, но знакомого лица видно пока не было. Плечо сжала узкая рука, и он оглянулся. Мила. Она тоже всматривалась в лица.

Отабек показался из-за спин своих воинов, когда уверенность Юры уже дала первую трещину. Он даже не оглядывался, а смотрел прямо на него, глаза в глаза. И от этого все внутри Юры пело. Жив, цел, вернулся. Победили? Нет? Да какая разница!

Подъехав чуть ближе, Отабек слез с коня, и Юра с отстраненным удивлением заметил, что стал выше него почти на полголовы. На Отабеке была чужая одежда, но доспех все тот же, хоть и изрядно побитый. Отабек больше не заплетал волосы в косу, а носил хвост. Лицо его стало заметно старше, через левую бровь и по виску шел светлый шрам. Отабек, запрокинув голову, смотрел на Юру так жадно, будто тот был его водой. От этого взгляда Юре стало горячо.

— Я дома, — сказал Отабек.

А Юра будто онемел. Его столько лет преследовали образы Отабека, живого и мертвого, что видеть его во плоти было почти чудом. Хотелось протянуть руку и потрогать доспехи, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего. Это не морок и не сон. Он действительно вернулся домой. 

Однако Отабек расценил молчание как-то по-своему. Он снял с пояса потрепанный мешочек и достал оттуда горсть гладких камешков вперемешку с ракушками.

— На берегу моря таких полным-полно. Вода там соленая и пахнет по-другому. 

Но Юра даже не взглянул на протянутую диковинку. Его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, волнами накатывал жар, и, может, он заболевал. А может — просто был глупо влюблен. Юра накрыл своей ладонью протянутую руку Отабека.

— Отдаю.


End file.
